


something new

by sunbeamsky



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, Pogues being soft and supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsky/pseuds/sunbeamsky
Summary: Sarah offers to paint JJ's nails.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	something new

The Pogues had been out on the boat all day, mostly fishing but swimming a bit before the sunset and the water was still warmed from the heat of the day. It was the first true summer day they all got to spend together since John B and Sarah...well, since John B and Sarah came home. JJ was happy to give up the driver’s seat of the Pogue, too many weeks of just himself, Pope, and Kie riding in circles around the island desperate to find some place that didn’t remind them of John B. They never quite found that place.

Even with Sarah tossed into the bunch, it was the closest to normal JJ had felt in the past two months. Grief and loneliness had sent JJ into a spiral of isolation and cheap vodka. His head hurt, missing his buzz, and he had buried all his weed in the backyard so it didn’t tempt him. It still tempted him. He promised Pope he wouldn’t do that anymore.

It had gotten to be too much. Too much vodka too early in the mornings. Too many days of ditched work. Too many unanswered text messages. Kie had been livid with him. Pope had just been worried. Both were too hard to face, so JJ hid under his duvet and hung around Barry’s house more often that he’d ever admit too. Once he worked off the money he stole, he made enough to buy better vodka that got him drunk even faster.

JJ hasn’t taken a drink in five days.

To most people, five days doesn’t seem like many. To JJ, five days is a millennia.

Sarah and John B brought beer and JJ refused to make them stop when Pope told them JJ was trying to get clean. Kie has gotten mad again, but this time it was at John B. That didn’t sit right either so JJ chugged part of a gatorade and tossed his fishing line off the side of the boat to keep his hands occupied. As long as he didn’t smell it, it wasn’t too bad. Pope sat down next to him and started talking about hammerhead sharks.

Other than one uncomfortable moment, the day had been what JJ dreamt of for weeks. The air was warm and the breeze was glistening. Soft rock spilled out of Kie’s waterproof speaker as they drifted along the marshes, laughing and reminiscing about Kie’s Kook year and the summer before freshman year when they met Pope.

The sun set before they made it back to the Chateau, so it was dark and John B stumbled as the boat slammed into the shore, flailing around to find a thick enough tree root to anchor it to. Sarah pulled out her phone’s flashlight and shined it in his direction. Pope gave Kie a hand up and out of the boat. He offered one to JJ too, but JJ just rolled his eyes and hopped out of the boat, swinging an arm around Kie’s shoulder just to have her brush him off.

“Pizza?” Kie suggested as all five of them headed in through the porch and into the house.

“I can do pizza,” Sarah agreed.

“Hell yeah, then,” Pope chimed in.

John B scrambled through the top right kitchen drawer for the menu with the right phone number on it and then held it in Sarah’s direction as she called in their order.

“Don’t forget to ask for extra pepperoni,” JJ whispered midway through the call. Sarah just waved her hand at him as if she couldn’t believe that he thought she’d forget that.

“Wonderfull. Thank you so much,” she grinned, shutting off her phone and sticking the menu back in the drawer. “They said it will be about half an hour.”

“I should probably shower first,” Kie commented, studying the patches of dried sunscreen blobs on her arm.

“No,” John B whined. Let’s do something.”

“I feel so gross right now. You guys do something and in like ten minutes I’ll join you.”

“Fine,” John B huffed, looping his arm around Sarah’s shoulders as Kie headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. The sound of the shower water was comforting and JJ crawled into the corner of John B’s sofa so he could lean against the arm rest. Pope took the opposite end of his couch and John B and Sarah curled up on the loveseat.

“Shark tank?” Pope asked as he slowly flipped through the channels.

“Eh.”

“Friends?”

“Nah.”

“John B, what do you want to watch, then? Because there’s not much on other than the news.”

“Just give me that!” John B pressed, reaching out for the remote from Pope. Sarah used the moment to unwrap his arm from around her and she stood up. He was too engrossed in finding something to watch that he didn’t pay it much attention. JJ didn’t either, until she came back with two little glass bottles of nail polish.

One was turquoise and the other looked totally clear.

For some reason, JJ couldn’t help but watch.

She rested back up against John B but leaned over and rested her hands on the coffee table. Pope and John B continued to argue about the channel as Sarah began to coat her right hand’s nails in little blue strokes. The color was light and subtle and completely popped against her tan skin. Her strokes were precise and practiced, and none of the polish spilled out onto her skin or the wooden surface below. She finished one hand and began working on the next.

“What do you think?” she asked—surprisingly, looking directly at JJ.

“Looks great, babe,” John B answered as he flipped the channel again, barely glancing down to see the marvelous job she had done.

Her eyes didn’t stray from JJ’s. In fact, they widened in a bit of an offended gesture as if she was truly interested in JJ’s opinion on her manicure.

In all fairness, JJ did have an opinion on it.

“They look really, um, nice.”

“Want me to do yours?”

JJ choked on the air in his throat and Pope glanced over his way to assess the situation. JJ felt his cheeks flushing pink so he hit down on the inside of his jaw. Him? With painted nails. Pope’s eyes were warm and Sarah wasn’t laughing. Why wasn’t she laughing? It was a joke.

“What?”

“Do you want me to paint yours too? I have enough polish.”

JJ hasn’t been worried about the amount of polish Sarah had. He wasn’t worried about anything. Well, maybe he was a little bit worried about the weird urge to say yes.

“You can say no. I just thought it would be fun.”

JJ glanced over to John B, who was still completely focused on finding something to watch. Then he looked over to Pope, who just gave him a smile and then shifted his gaze back to the tv. Sarah was waiting for a response.

“I guess?”

“You can say no,” she commented again, hesitation lacing her voice.

“No, I mean yes. You can paint them.”

“Great! Do you like blue? I have other colors!” Her eyes were shimmering and JJ could tell why John B had fallen so hard for her. She bounced on the edge of her seat.

“Other colors?” he croaked, not understanding why his voice betrayed him.

“I only have a few here though. I think I have like a light pink and then a red. It’s dark though, like a wine red.”

That was too much description and JJ didn’t want to actually think about what he was doing.

“This one is fine,” he answered, pointing to the polish that she had already used.

“Easy enough,” she smiled, twisting the cap back off and slapping the coffee table lightly for JJ to put his hands down. He spread his fingers apart like he had seen her do. He looked to see if Pope orJohn B were watching but neither were, arguing yet again over which movie they were going to watch.

Sarah lifted up his right hand and her fingers were cold against his skin.

“Relax your hand,” Sarah instructed, holding up his thumb so the nail was pointed toward her. JJ tried to relax his hand but it only felt stiffer. After a few moments he found a sweet spot and Sarah grinned.

Once she began painting his nail it was too late to turn around.

He had expected to feel more of a weight or a tickle when the little brush floated across his nail but there was nothing other than the little stripe of blue polish. It was runny and it dropped to the creases of JJ’s nail beds and Sarah dug the corner of her own nail against it to prevent the color from seeping onto his skin. It chipped her own paint a bit but she was too preoccupied with moving along JJ’s hand.

It didn’t look as soft as it did on Sarah’s hands. His hands were too rough, too hairy—though it was bleach blond and JJ was the only person who actually ever noticed it—and there was bruising around his knuckles from when he’d gotten angry with Luke and punched a hole through his closet door.

It had only been a few days ago. The fight had been enormous and he’d gotten so drunk he genuinely thought he was going to die of alcohol poisoning. He was so drunk he couldn’t figure out how to answer his phone and let him know that John B and Sarah we’re home. He woke up the next morning to bloody knuckles, two broken ribs, and about thirty text messages from Kie and Pope. He’d promised to stop drinking that day, after he hacked up the entity of his stomach and dry heaved for about an hour. His head ached when John B pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t touch anything. Here, give me your other hand.”

JJ listened, setting his painted hand gently over his knee so his nails were out of harms way. Sarah picked up his other hand and began to paint.

“What the hell are you watching?” Kie’s voice asked suddenly. JJ flinched and Sarah gripped his hand hard to steady it after a brush of polish went across his index finger. Water droplets sprinkled lightly from her hair onto the couch beside JJ.

“Sorry.”

“Keep still.”

“What are you two doing?”

Her eyes felt hot on his own so he kept his gaze on his nails and shrugged. It was a rhetorical question—or at least Sarah and JJ took it that way.

“I can do yours too?” Sarah offered as she wiped off the excess polish from his finger and continued onto the next nail.

“Mine are already done. Maybe I’ll do my toes tonight.”

Girls painted their toes too?

“Ooh, good idea. I’ll do mine when I finish JJ’s.”

She had said it out loud. Obviously, JJ knew Kie could see it happening—knew everybody could see it happening—but it was still a bit uncomfortable to hear her say it out loud. And he couldn’t figure out why.

Because it looked really nice.

Sarah’s coat was smooth and even, no polish on his skin and it wasn’t too see through either. Her hand was steady and she carefully set JJ’s left hand down in the coffee table when she was finished.

“All done! You just need to let these dry for like twenty minutes,” she explained, twisting the cap back into place on the bottle.

Kie took a seat beside Pope and reached out for JJ’s hand.

“I wanna see!”

At first, JJ didn’t let his hands move—Sarah had said to keep still—but Kie was being gentle so he let his left hand fall before her and a big grin grew from the crown of her lips to her ears.

“They look amazing, Sarah.”

“Why thank you.”

Kie let his hand go and then Pope looked over to see the final result. JJ wiggles his fingers in Pope’s direction.

“Looks good.”

JJ refused to acknowledge the pink on his cheeks as the he continued to receive attention and praise for his turquoise nails. Sarah was talking to Kie about nail polish colors when John B finally settled on friends and finally looked over to see what all the fuss was about.

JJ was a bit more hesitant to show John B his nails—unsure as to why (probably because he idolized John B and if his friend said it looked stupid he would rip all his fingernails out).

“Cool.”

JJ’s shoulders dropped, tension easing from his spine.

“Sarah, remember that time you did those little flowers on your toes?”

“Yep.”

“That was sick.”

With his new found ease, JJ let himself admire the polish. It was beginning to dry but was still glistening and smooth. They looked absolutely perfect. And JJ kind of loved them.

He knew he would have to take it off before he went home that night. Luke would absolutely kill JJ if he saw the nail polish. But at least for a few hours JJ could enjoy the feeling of having his nails painted.

Maybe someday—if he could muster up the courage—he would ask Sarah to do it again.


End file.
